Enjoying The Time That Left
by icandy
Summary: Kagura doesnt have too much time to live. How will Sougo react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D**

**I decided to write story with tragedy, even though I don't really know what triggered me to do it**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Number 1**

Happening All Over Again

That was another day at the Yorozuya, except the fact that Kagura didn't felt way this day

"Gin-san, why won't we go check a doctor?" Shinpachi was worried about Kagura, and wanted to be sure that she will be alright

"Do not worry Pattsuan, give her strawberry milk and it will solve everything"

Of course Gintoki was more interested about the new JUMP issue compared to the sick Kagura

"It's alright Shinpachi, I always fine" Kagura faked a smile and pretended she is alright

She stood up and headed towards the door, but she fell from lack of power and coughed blood

"Gin-san!"

* * *

Shinpachi and Gintoki entered the Shinsegumi with blank expression

"Yorozuya!" Kondo noticed that they are coming and hurried to them "What bring you here?"

Shinpachi shed a tear, Gintoki noticed it and decided to break the silence

"We would like to say it to the other two tax robbers as well"

The confused Kondo guided them to the room that Hijikata and Sougo, and offered them to sit. Shinpachi and Gintoki accepted the offer and sat down

"What happened danna?"

"The doctors discovered an advanced lung disease in Kagura, and…she doesn't have much time to live"

Everyone's eyes widened from the shock, especially Sougo's. it's happening all over again, his sister, and now Kagura. Why the fate is so cruel to him?

Sougo shed tears, and Shinpachi find it weird

"Okita-san, I didn't know that Kagura-chan was important to you… well it's just that you fight every time you see each other and…"

"It's not that Shinpachi-kun" Kondo interrupted him "His sister Mitsuba died from a lung disease…"

Shinpachi felt sorry for bringing this again, but he and Gintoki wanted to inform them too

"Sorry, Okita-san…"

Sougo stood up and went to his room. He wanted to be alone

Even though he hated her, and considered her to his rival, he always found it fun to tease her and fight her. Even after his sister died, he had a place to comfort himself when he was with her. Now what? Its like the fate is taking from him everything.

"Oi Sougo, we are going to visit her in the hospital, are you coming?" Hijikata lit a cigarette and invited him to come along

Sougo turned around and faced him, not sure what to answer

"Sougo, it will be good for you to come…"

Sougo nodded and decided to join

* * *

Everyone entered her room in the hospital and her eyes widened from shock of seeing that even the baka trio from the shinsegumi came, even the sadist came. She smiled a big smile, her eyes were shining. It looked so…fake…

Sougo noticed it, but it seemed like he was the only one to notice.

"Shall we visit her in turns?" Shinpachi offered, and everybody agreed

Sougo was chosen to be the last one to visit her. He wasn't sure if they decided it because he and Kagura hate each other so much, or because his sister

* * *

"Sougo, come in" Kondo got out of the room and said

Sougo entered the room, and Kagura's fake smile turned into a frown

"So it's you now huh?"

"You know how it is china, the best for last"

Sougo noticed the chair that was beside her bed, and sat

"You don't have to stay sadist, actually you better go, I don't want to see you"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you faking that you happy?"

Her face turned blank. It was like her eyes were staring into the space. She didn't know what to answer, and why from all the people it was the sadist who noticed it?

Sougo turned his face, so he won't see Kagura's face. "It's okay to cry now idiot"

Kagura started to sob, and tightened the blanket to her hands. "I don't want to die… not yet…sadist…"

She cried and cried, and Sougo remained silent

* * *

"Sougo, it's your turn in patrolling" Kondo got back to the shinsegumi and said to Sougo

"Yay" he said with his deadpan voice, grabbed his katana and went out

In regular day of patrolling, he would slack of to the park and have a duel with Kagura. But from now on, it will be just boring walking around the city.

Sougo realized that he is near Edo's hospital, although he didn't know what the hell brought him to this place. But then he didn't want to go back all the way, and decided already to check Kagura's condition. He got to her room and noticed that she is sleeping, and her eyes are all swollen from crying from yesterday are gone. He sat on the chair and put his hands and head on her bed, staring at her sleeping

_What am I even doing here? _Hethought and scanned her face. Her orange hair, that was no longer in buns. Her soft light skin and her big blue eyes… wait… her big blue eyes? Sougo realized that Kagura woke up, and jumped for a second

"What are doing sadist?"

"Checking if you are alive"

Kagura frowned, but she seemed to remember something and blushed

"Thank you, for yesterday…" she said it quietly, and Sougo smirked

"Heh china? Did you say something?"

"Forget it sadist, I won't repeat it"

She looked up to the ceiling, looking somewhat hopeless

"You know… its sucks ass to die in this disgusting place. They won't even let me go out of this room!"

A good idea crossed into Sougo's mind

"China, wait here"

"It's not like I have any choice"

Sougo went to the corridor, and grabbed a wheelchair and sneaked it into Kagura's room

"How about we sneak out?" he smirked, and Kagura smirked too

Sougo grabbed Kagura, and lifted her 'princess like', and he noticed her fragile body in her current condition

He placed her in the wheelchair, and grabbed the handles

"China, you better to be prepared because I will do it super fast"

Before Kagura could even realize what is he talking about, he drove her in a flash speed, which made the people they past, thinking it was wind. It was like rollercoaster, scary, but very fun. Kagura didn't enjoyed so much for a long time.

She felt the speed slowing down, and realized they were in the hospital's garden. The garden was filled with beautiful flowers, and butterflies were filling the place. Kagura's eyes shined with the place

"So pretty…"

Sougo noticed that she is finally happy, and she is actually happy. He found a bench and sat on it, placing the wheelchair with Kagura sitting on it besides him. They remained silent and enjoyed the view

"You know…" Sougo decided to break the silence. "My sister Mitsuba, also died from lung disease"

Kagura looked at him shocked, he never told her that, or anything personal at all. Even in the Rokkaku incident, even both were trapped, he didn't say to her anything that happened in that incident

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? It's not your fault anyway"

Kagura looked at his face, his face that could break any second and start crying

"Sadist… there is something I want to tell you…"

"Hmm?" The confused Sougo looked at her, and noticed that behind her Shinpachi is running with worried face

"Kagura-chan!"

"Shit" Sougo stood up and started running, before he could even hear what Kagura wants to say to him. But he is sure, that he will visit her again

* * *

"Sougo, it's your turn in patrolling" Kondo said to him

Sougo grabbed his katana, and walked with a smile to the exit

"Did he ever smiled like that from patrolling?" Kondo mumbled to himself

* * *

**Well, it was the first chapter!**

**I'm going to do something like 3 or 4 chapters to the story, and I hope you liked the first chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the waiting ^^"**

**And in today's chapter we have a guest! Tam tam tammmm it's Umibouzu!**

**And Inspired from the coming Christmas, this chapter will be in Christmas time ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Number 2**

Christmas

Like every day, Sougo was visiting Kagura in the hospital. But this time, something was different in her room

"What…the…hell?" Sougo entered the room with shock

From a big white room, with only a white bed and a white chair in that room, it turned into pink fluffy room. There was a big red carpet that was in a heart shape, the white bed turned into pink with a lot of purple and red pillows, and the white chair beside it, turned into pink too. Also a big TV was added into the room.

"Good morning sadist!" Kagura greeted Sougo, which was strange because normally she wouldn't do so

"Even though I'm visiting you every day you never greet me like this, did the pink room changed your fucking mind?" Sougo said and sat on the chair. It was like a habit for him

"Papi came to visit me, and he threatened the nurses to make the room like this" Kagura sighed, but inside she was happy because she got tired of the white room. "And I greeted you because It's Christmas, and I want to show Santa that I'm a good girl" she added

Sougo laughed "You believe in Santa?"

"Of course! And I'm hoping for a whole package of Sukonbu!" Kagura's eyes were shining like a little kid's, hoping for Santa to come

"Well it's obvious that he won't come because you didn't behave well in the entire year"

"Shut up sadist! You are the one that won't get any presents! I will get my package of Sukonbu and eat it in front of your face!" Kagura frowned at him

"I don't need presents, Santa doesn't even exist anyway"

"Don't you dare talk about Santa like this!" she frowned, and like everyday there countinued talking

* * *

As Sougo left the room, he noticed Gintoki talking with some bald old guy with a black mustache. He decided to hide and to eavesdrop the conversation

"Why can't I go in yet Gintoki?"

"Listen pops, there is someone visiting her now, so you can't interrupt them" Gintoki sighed

"I'm her father! I don't care!"

_This is China's father?_

"Gintoki, tell me the truth… How much time is left for Kagura-chan?"

"I don't really know…"

"Is she happy? Is she?"

Gintoki put his hand on Umibouzu's shoulder

"Yes, she is" Sougo joined the conversation

"Soichiro-kun?"

"Who is this?" Umibouzu twitched an eyebrow

"It's Sougo, and I just left china's room so I heard a bit of your conversation" Sougo said and started walking to the elevator

"You sure are visiting her every day huh Sofa-kun?" As Gintoki said it Sougo stopped

"It's none of your business danna" he said and continued walking

"At least buy me a chocolate parfait!"

"Hai…" Sougo said and faded away

"A shinsegumi guy? What is he doing here?" Umibouzu was curious about the relationship of this guy with Kagura

"He is just a sadist who is visiting Kagura every day, even though it's kinda strange because they are rivals, but I don't care. I just read my JUMP instead of taking care of those brats"

"Shinsegumi…Sadist…Rival… sounds familiar"

"Maybe Kagura told you about him?" Gintoki started to pick his nose

"Yea, I think she talked about him, A LOT"

* * *

"Danna, I brought your parfait" Sougo came with a chocolate parfait, but inside it he put a full bottle of Tabasco. But he looked around and it seems that Gintoki already left

_Well I can always give it to china _he thought and asked one of the nurses to give it to Kagura, so he will stay anonymous, even though she probably will know that it was his doing

"Hey you"

Sougo turned his head towards the voice that is calling to him, and surprisingly it was Kagura's father who was calling him. Sougo came closer to him, although he really wanted to get out from this hospital already

"You are the sadist Kagura-chan always talks about?"

"So that's how she talks about me huh?"

Umibouzu started to cry a river and he put his both hands on Sougo's shoulder "Please Help me"

"You know, with my sadistic nature I don't really intend to help people" he said and removed Umibouzu's hands from his shoulders and started to go to the elevator

"Please! I need you to dress up as Santa!"

As Sougo heard the request, he turned back to Umibouzu with confusion. Dress up as Santa? What ridiculous idea

"Bald-san, what do you mean dress up as Santa? It's like asking me to cosplay to Sailor Moon"

"Sailor moon is a really great idea…" Umibouzu said and looked like he was fantasizing about something, and Sougo hit his head "Wake up bald-san"

"Oh yea right" Umibouzu coughed to look like he is going to make a great speech "Last Christmas when I dressed up as Santa to make Kagura happy, it ended horrible. So I'm asking you to dress up as Santa and visit Kagura and make her happier"

"Ask danna, I'm not her angel or something that makes her happy all the time"

"Gintoki was involved with the story of last Christmas, and I have no one else to ask besides you" Umibouzu put his knees and head on the floor and begged for help. Sougo loved to see people suffering, or begging for things.

He smirked "Okay bald-san, I will do it"

And as Sougo said it, Umibouzu stood up with his eyes shining and a big smile "But!" Sougo added and made Umibouzu worry

"I want you to kill a person in the shinsegumi, his name is Hijikata"

Umibouzu nodded and ran to the shinsegumi

"Well, that was the easy part. Now where I will find a Santa costume?" Sougo said to himself while he is walking out of the hospital

* * *

The city was covered with snow, Christmas lights and decorations. It was beautiful outside, but the one who doesn't understand this beauty is Okita Sougo. He thinks that this is just another holiday, and nothing special. All this excitement around it is just stupidity. And people who believe in Santa like Kagura are just foolish. He looked around, looking for Santa costume and saw children visiting a man who is dressed up as Santa, and a great idea crossed his mind. He walked towards that man with his sadistic face, which scared the kids around and eventually they ran away. Sougo glared at the hopeless man

"Give me your clothes" Sougo said with a sadistic tone, and the man didn't had any other choice

* * *

Kagura watched TV, watching the fun of Christmas outside, watching the fun that she can't enjoy. She sighed upon thinking about it. She wished to die already and not to suffer anymore from her cruel fate. She admits that she enjoys when people she cares visiting for her, especially Sougo. In the first days when he visited her, it was a shock for her. She finally felt like he is caring for her, and she felt warm inside. She doesn't sure if this is what people calling love, but what is clear is that in her condition, she definitely can't have something like love. She turned off the TV and closed her eyes

_Dear sadist_

_Please, don't leave me, not until I die_

Kagura opened her eyes with shock as she heard the window broke. She looked at the window, which was all broken, and glass was on the floor, but… Santa came? Kagura's eyes widened as she saw Santa, but the truth is that the man behind this Santa is Sougo.

She left the bed and jumped on Sougo, which made him a bit shocked

"HO HO HO" he said with his deadpan voice, not even trying to be Santa "merry Christmas chin… I mean weird Chinese girl"

"Santa! I knew you exist!" Kagura said with excitement "So… where is my present?"

_Present, Present, Present, Present, Damn I forgot the present _

"Eh… you see… It's just that my stupid lazy elves didn't make you a present"

"Oi Santa you better fire those elves before I will kill them" she said and hugged Sougo "I'm happy that you didn't forgot me even if you think that Christmas is foolish, sadist"

"Eh?" Sougo looked at her with confusion, did she know from the start it was him?

"I knew that this is you, because only you can break a window and say HO HO HO with a deadpan voice" she said and let him go and blushed

"Maybe I do like you after all" Kagura said and Sougo's eyes widened

"You can go back now" she added and went to her bed "Oh and also say to my father that in the next time he doesn't need to send people to do what he wants to"

The still shocked Sougo nodded, and went out from the broken window

_Maybe I do like you after all!_

…Why now?...


	3. Chapter 3

**S-Sunimaseeeeeeeee!**

**It's been quite a while from the last update because I've been lazy as hell**

**Anyway, here is the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Number 3**

Promises and Stupid Brothers

"Which day is it already?" Kagura lifted her head up and asked Otae, who was sitting beside her

"The fifth…"

Yes, it is the fifth day that Sougo didn't come to visit. At first Kagura thought that he is just lazy or something, but for five days? She also asked Kondo and he said that he isn't sick or something, he is just like usual. She already started worrying about something she said or did, or he just got tired of her.

"Can you go outside Anego? I don't have the mood for talking"

Otae nodded with a depressed face and left the room

* * *

"Another glass of scotch sir?" the bartender asked Sougo, who came to the bar to relax. Even though he drank four cups of scotch, he felt totally focused and not drunk at all

"Yeah…" he said and lifted his empty glass to the bartender, to refill it

"You sound depressed sir, do you have problems? Maybe… love problems?" he said and grabbed the glass

"Why should you care anyway? You are just a bartender"

"It's because I'm a bartender. Every day I hear many kinds of problems, and most of them are love problems" he refilled the scotch and put it on the table "It's on the house if you will tell me"

Sougo grabbed his glass of scotch and drank it all in one time "I prefer paying some useless money than telling a total stranger my problems" and again he lifted the glass "Another refill"

* * *

-Flashback-

Umibouzu was ready to depart from earth, and he apparently he called Sougo to say his goodbye

"Why do I need to be here too bald-san?"

"Before I'm going back, I want you to promise me something"

As Umibouzu said it, Sougo raised an eyebrow

"I want you to promise me, that you will protect Kagura, and make her happy until she dies. Please, I beg of you"

Sougo sweat dropped. He was definitely the worst choice to do those things, and he can't really keep promises well

"I-I will…"

_That's not what I want to say Dammit! Why did I say that?!_

"Good to know Okita-san, I trust you"

* * *

Sougo came into the shinsegumi, to find Hijikata and Kondo with worried faces

"Are you drunk?" Hijikata glanced at Sougo

"I'm so focused that I can kill you easily" He said and sat down

"That doesn't matter! You can do it even if you are drunk!"

"Now now Toshi, we haven't even gathered from him information" Kondo tried to calm down Hijikata

"What information?"

"The stupid Chinese girl ran from the hospital"

Sougo's eyes widened and he ran from the Shinsegumi

* * *

There is only one place she can be, the place where she always hang around, the place she always fights with him

Sougo arrived to the park, and looked around. On one of the benches he saw a girl with orange hair and hospital clothes. With no doubt, that was Kagura. He ran towards her while yelling "You idiot brat!"

Kagura turned around and saw him running to her. What is she going to say? But before she realized it, Sougo already lifted her up "princess like" and started walking

"Put me down asshole!"

"I'm getting you back to the hospital, and don't you dare on struggling china"

When he was talking, the smell of the alcohol was clear "Eww sadist! Are you drunk?"

"I'm focused enough to realize everything that is going on"

"You still stink as hell"

"I don't need lecture from you. Why did you even ran from the hospital?"

Kagura fell silent for a moment, from hesitation

"You didn't visit me for couple of days, and I thought you got tired of me"

"I was selfish, that doesn't mean that you have to be a total idiot"

The truth is, that after her sudden confession on Christmas, Sougo didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get hurt from short love, and moreover he had that stupid promise he made with her father.

Sougo and Kagura got to the hospital, and Shinpachi and Gintoki were standing in the entrance

"Kagura-chan! Okita-san! You got her back! Arigato!" Shinpachi, who just second ago looked terrified from worry, turned to be one of the happiest people in the world

"Ehh… sorry about all the trouble Sofa-kun" Gintoki scratched his head

"Sougo desu. Anyway, take her and next time make sure that idiot won't run away again" He said and handed Kagura over to Gintoki, and then walked away from the hospital

"Was he drunk?" Shinpachi asked Gintoki

"Don't know and don't care"

* * *

The next day Sougo was outside of the hospital, in the garden where he took Kagura to. He wanted to visit her as usual, but apparently they wouldn't let him go in because Otae was there already. He looked around and saw someone who looked familiar to him, but it was someone he defiantly didn't know. The man wasn't very tall, with a braided red hair and he wore Chinese clothes. In one of his hands he held an umbrella, and he had a cheerful smile on his face

"A Yato…?" Sougo asked, quite loud

The man turned around to Sougo, still with his cheerful smile "Actually yes. Are you maybe my sister's acquaintance or something?"

"China has a brother? Nice to know…"

"So you call her china huh? Anyway, is the silver hair guy here?"

"Aren't you here to visit your sister?" Sougo asked with curiosity, but the man started to laugh "I came here all the way to fight the silver hair guy, but apparently my weak useless sister is going to die soon, so I guessed he will be here"

A vein appeared on Sougo's head from anger "So you don't even care what happens to your own sister?"

"I don't have use for weaklings like her"

As he said it, Sougo punched him in the face, and sent the man to the other side of the garden. Kamui stood up and cleaned his clothes from dirt

"Huh… I didn't know that Imouto had another powerful person by her side. Now I have an urge to fight you first! But… I will wait until Imouto dies, because after it you will have more rage and that will be more interesting, don't you think?"

Sougo stared at him, he wanted to kill him. Also he still had that smile, which he had all this time. The man started to walk away, but he suddenly stopped and turned to Sougo "How disrespectful of me, my name is Kamui. Be sure to remember it Shinsegumi officer"

"The name is Sougo, Okita Sougo"

"Hmm… I think I'll just call you Shinsegumi officer" Kamui said, and faded away

"Sadist?"

Sougo turned around and saw Kagura standing behind him with innocent face

"Did something happen?"

"No. And now mind your own business china and go back to your room"

"But I finally have permission to go to the garden! Wait a minute, you don't have to boss me around jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Asshole!"

And so… the day went on… until…

"China?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who is Kamui?"


End file.
